damofandomcom-20200214-history
English Nobility
The English Nobility is the entire royal family of the English Empire in Let's Play: Medieval 2 - Total War. Entries are listed by the character's birth or adoption date. King William the Conqueror Lifespan: '''1030 to 1091 First king of the English Empire and founder of English Nobility. See article for details. King Rufus the Killer '''Lifespan: 1054 to 1120 Second king of the English Empire. Son of King William and unifier of the British Isles. See article for details. Cecilia, Queen of the Scots Lifespan: 1055 to (year) King William had great plans for Cecilia; as princess of England, she was a valuable political commodity. Rejecting the hand of Godwine of Glastonbury, she married Prince Edward Canmore, heir of Scotland, in 1080. The original plan was to lure Scotland into a false sense of security before an inevitable betrayal, and Cecilia knew this. Things completely changed in 1086, when Edward slipped down some stone steps, breaking his neck and dying. Without him, the Scottish throne had no heir, and when the king died in 1092, the royal Canmore family ceased to be. Cecilia escaped Edinburgh before rebel captains took the city, escaping to her homeland. Her younger brother, Henry, unite Scotland under English rule in 1102, allowing her to return. She remained as a symbolic Queen of the Scots until her death in (year). Eventually, Pope Falcone of England canonized her as a saint in (year), declaring her patron of Scotland and protector of widows. Robert, Son of William Lifespan: 1056 to (year) In 1080, King William put Normandy in Robert's care, ruling from Caen. He very gradually started to build a small army, anticipating conquest in the mainland. Two years later, he married Johanna Peckham in a quiet ceremony in the forest, accidentally getting stranded there in the process. Most of Caen's army quickly sought them out and returned them to safety. In 1084, the council of nobles put out the call for Rennes, an independant city west of Caen. Robert answered the call in 1086, easily conquering it with a three-pronged assault. Henry, Son of William Lifespan: 1068 to (year) Henry was still a boy of twelve when King William restarted English expansion in 1080, so he did not participate in the initial expansion. His coming of age in 1084 was somewhat overshadowed by the birth of Prince Rufus's son, Hubert, but he and his mentor carried on to Nottingham to assemble his own army and get in on the glory. He married Bella Liddyatt, his childhood sweetheart, in the following year. After having most of Rufus's army transfered to his own, their conquest of Wales completed, and the nobles reinforcing him with knights after Robert's taking of Rennes, Henry had a grand army to conquer the remainder of Britain. Prince Hubert Lifespan: 1084 to (year) Son of King Rufus. Rejected in favour of the Harmer family, who ultimately outlived him. See article for details. King Laurence the Tragic Lifespan: 1061 to 1123 Third king of the English Empire. The first member adopted into the family, he quickly embarked on a failed crusade, never to see England again. See article for details. Category:Let's Play: Medieval 2 - Total War Category:Characters